Zeit der Krähen - Kapitel 2 - Der Hauptmann der Wache
Zusammenfassung thumb|left|Obara will an Areo (und seiner Langaxt) vorbei zum Fürsten Doran Martell Areo Hotah ist Hauptmann der Wache und Leibgarde des Fürsten Doran Martell und somit immer in seiner Nähe. Er hört alle Gespräche, die der Fürst mit den Sandschlangen führt, mit gemischten Gefühlen mit. Sie wollen unbedingte Rache für den Tod Ihres Vaters, Oberyn Martell, an den Lennisters ausüben. Der Fürst hört sich alle drei Frauen, Nymeria, Obara und Tyene an. Sie wollen auf unterschiedlichste Weise Rache nehmen und auch das Volk von Dorne wird von Ihnen aufgebracht und Sie verlangen nach harter Vergeltung. Der Fürst ist jedoch der Ansicht das sein Bruder freiwillig in den Kampf durch Götterurteil eingestiegen ist und es daher genüge wenn die Lennisters ihm den Kopf von Gregor Clegane, wie versprochen, überreichen. Welche Pläne er wirklich verfolgt bleibt noch sein Geheimniss. Er lässt aber vorerst, um die Angelegenheit nicht eskalieren zu lassen, die drei Sandschlangen von Areo und dessen Männern unter Arrest nehmen und beaufsichtigen. Synopsis Fürst Doran empfängt Obara Aero Hotah hat, wie so oft in den letzten zwei Jahren, in seiner Funktion als persönlicher Leibwächter von Fürst Doran Martell, diesen in seinem vom Maester Caleotte gebauten Rollstuhl auf die Terrasse in den Wassergärten geschoben. Der Fürst verbringt hier gerne und oft viele Stunden um den Kindern unten am Strand und in den gebauten Wasserbecken beim Spielen zuzuschauen. Vor zwei Jahren war sein Gichtleiden immer schlimmer geworden und er hatte beschlossen von Sonnspeer weg hier in die private Residenz des Hauses Martell zu ziehen. Er will sich seinem Volk nicht als schwach und hilfsbedürftig zeigen. Vor zwei Jahren konnte er noch langsam und mit Hilfe eines Stockes gehen, doch jetzt ist er auf den Rollstuhl und Hilfe angewiesen. Seine dick geschwollenen Gelenke müssen verbunden werden. Nicht nur weil diese mit schmerzlindernder Salbe getränkt sind, sondern auch damit nicht jeder diese sehen kann. Ein Fürst darf keine Schwächen zeigen. Wenngleich dies durch den Rollstuhl schon zur Genüge geschieht. Er hatte daher vor zwei Jahren die Geschäfte in Sonnspeer an seine älteste Tochter, und nach dornischem Recht auch Erbin, Arianne übergeben und sich selbst in die Wassergärten zurückgezogen. Sein ständiger Begleiter ist seitdem Areo Hotah, der auch jetzt unter dem großen dreifachen Steinbogen zur Terrasse hin steht und seine Langaxt in der Hand hält. Sie beide hören das ferne Dröhen von Stiefeln auf Marmor und beide erkennen sofort den Gang von Obara: hastige, zornige Schritte mit langen Beinen. Ihr eilt Caleotte mit seinem typischen raschen und schlurfenden Schritten hinterher. Caleotte hatte es nicht geschafft Obara aufzuhalten, aber bei Aero ist jetzt erstmal Endstation. Er schwingt seine Langaxt nach außen und versperrt Ihr den Weg. Der Kopf der Waffe sitzt auf einem zwei Meter langen Schaft aus Eberesche, da ist an ein Vorbeikommen nicht zu denken. Sie verlangt erzürnt Durchlass und fragt ob der Fürst weiß das Ihr Vater tot ist. Nach weiteren harten Worten und kurzem Disput sagt der Fürst dann zu Aero und Caleotte das er Obara empfangen will. Sie beugt Ihre Knie vor dem Fürsten und kommt sofort zur Sache. Sie, ihre Schwestern und ganz Dorne fordern blutige Rache für den Mord an Ihrem Vater Oberyn Martell und fordert den Fürsten zum Handeln auf. Er selbst könne sogar beruhigt in seinem Rollstuhl sitzen bleiben, Sie würde das übernehmen. Sie würde die beiden Heere von Lord Anders Isenwald aus dem Fürstenpass und dem Knochenweg den Königsweg hinaufreiten lassen und selbst mit dem Fürstenheer, welches ebenfalls am Fürstenpass steht, und den Lords der Marschen Altsass einnehmen. Er ist jedoch strikt dagegen, Oberyn sei in einem gerichtlichen Zweikampf gefallen und es würde reichen wenn man Ihm den Kopf von Gregor Clegane, wie versprochen, bringen würde. Er hat diesbezüglich schon an Tywin Lennister) geschrieben und eine Zusage erhalten. Er wundert sich das es Ihr um Gold durch Plünderung von Altsass geht, Sie aber sagt das es natürlich nicht um das Gold aus dem [[Hohenturm sondern um Blut geht. Außerdem sei der Berg nur der Schoßhund von Tywin und würde eh an dem Gift von der Speerspitze von Oberyn sterben. Der Fürst lenkt, auch weil er Schmerzen hat und ein wenig Ruhe braucht, ein wenig ein und bittet um Bedenkzeit, er würde Ihr dann Nachricht nach Sonnspeer schicken. Sie verlangt von Ihm das die Nachricht nur den Krieg beinhalten darf und droht Ihm ob seiner Untätigkeit sogar damit, das er nicht mehr lange der Fürst von Dorne bleiben würde. Obara macht auf dem Absatz kehrt und schreitet noch immer so zornig wie vorher davon. Der Fürst berät sich mit Caleotte Nachdem Obara wie ein Wirbelwind auch an Areo vorbei verschwunden ist fragt der Maester ob der Fürst Schmerzen hat. Dieser kann nur milde lächelnd antworten Ist die Sonne heiß ?, aber er will keine Schmerzmittel von Ihm haben , da er gerade jetzt bei klarem Verstand bleiben muss. Caleotte gibt zu Bedenken das es nicht gut wäre Obara nach Sonnspeer zurückreiten zu lassen. Sie würde sicher das Volk, welches auch Oberyn geliebt habe, und die anderen Sandschlangen aufwiegeln. Das sieht auch der Fürst ein und meint er müsse selbst ebenfalls nach Sonnspeer reisen. Er muss dort vor Ort sein und die Wogen glätten, das Volk muss wissen das es einen Fürsten hat, auch wenn dieser alt und gichtig ist. Er beauftragt den Maester einen Reiter nach Sonnspeer zu schicken mit der Nachricht das er Morgen eintreffen werde. Ricasso soll des Fürsten Gemächer im Sonnenturm herrichten und seine Tochter Arianne über seine morgige Ankunft informiert werden. Der Hauptmann Aero denkt in diesem Moment über Arianne und auch den Fürsten nach. Arianne war zu seiner Zeit in Sonnspeer immer seine kleine Prinzessin gewesen und er hat Sie schon schmerzlich vermisst. Um den Fürsten macht er sich Sorgen wegen der Reisestrapazen und außerdem müsse dieser ja Fliegen können um die Treppen den Sonnenturm hinauf schaffen zu können. Caleotte gibt zu bedenken das der Fürst in Sonnspeer dann auch der Prinzessin Myrcella eine Audienz erweisen müsse. Dabei würde Sie sicher von ihrem weißen Ritter Arys Eichenherz begleitet werden und dieser auch sicherlich den Lennister's Informationen zulassen kommen würde. Bei der Erwähnung des weißen Ritters grübelt Areo und denkt über Ihn und Ihre vermeintlichen Gemeinsamkeiten nach. Ser Arys war nach Sonnspeer gekommen um seine Prinzessin zu begleiten und zu beschützen. So wie auch der Hauptmann einst mit der seinen hierhergekommen war. Sogar ihre beiden Namen klingen ähnlich: Aero und Arys. Das war's aber auch mit den Gemeinsamkeiten und irgendwann, das ahnt Aero, würde der Tag kommen an dem seine Langaxt den Tod von Arys bedeuten würde. Areo und der Fürst Der Fürst läßt seinen Hauptmann nähertreten. Er hat in seiner Hand seine Langaxt , dessen Eschenholz sich sanft anfühlt wie die Haut einer Frau, und stößt mit dem Knauf hart auf den Boden um seine Gegenwart anzukündigen. Der Fürst schaut abwesend die spielenden Kinder an und will unvermittelter Dinge vom Hauptmann wissen, ob dieser Brüder oder Schwestern gehabt hat. Damals, in Norvos, als er noch jung war. Dieser antwortet dem Fürsten, das er sowohl Brüder als auch Schwestern hatte. Er war der Jüngste, mit zwei Brüdern und drei Schwestern, gewesen und nicht erwünscht. Ein weiteres Maul das gestopft werden musste, zumal er viel zu viel Appetit hatte und zu schnell aus seinen Kleidern herauswuchs. Daher war er an die bärtigen Priester verkauft worden. Der Fürst sagt das er der Älteste war und jetzt der letzte ist. Nachdem seine Brüder Olyvar und Mors in der Wiege gestorben waren und Doran schon neun Jahre alt war und als Page an der Salzküste diente Elia geboren wurde. Da Sie einen Monat zu früh geboren worden war gab man Ihr keine Überlebenschancen, aber Sie überlebte und ein Jahr später wurde Oberyn geboren. Aber nun sitzt Doran hier als Fürst und allein, alle anderen sind tot. Areo wusste nicht was er antworten sollte, er war nur der Hauptmann. Diene, Gehorche, Beschütze, das war sein Gelübte gewesen als er sechzehn Jahre alt war. Der Tag, an dem er mit seiner Axt vermählt worden war. Der Fürst unterbrach die Stille und schickt Aero weg um noch ein paar Stunden in Ruhe den Kindern beim Spielen zuschauen zu können. Irgendwann in den tiefschwarzen Stunden des Morgens wird der Fürst vom Schlaf übermannt und Aero bringt Ihn in seine Gemächer. Seine eigene Schlafzelle grenzt an diese Gemächer. Er lässt sich auf dem schmalen Bett nieder, holt Wetzstein und Oeltuch hervor und schärft seine Axt. Das tat er immer so getreu dem Motto halte deine Langaxt scharf, welches Ihm die Bärtigen Priester gelehrt hatten. Dabei denkt er wieder an Norvos, an die Oberstadt auf dem Hügel und die Unterstadt am Fluss. Er erinnert sich noch immer an die drei Glocken. Noom mit seinem tiefen Läuten, Narrah mit seiner kräftigen Stimme Nyxel mit seinem silbrig, süßen Lächeln. Er kann den typischen Geschmack von Winterkuchen und Nahsa fast auf der Zunge schmecken. Diesen Kuchen mit Ingwer, Pinienkernen und Kirschen hatte er gemocht und er hatte Ihn gerne mit Nahsa, dieser fermentierten und mit Honig gesüßten Ziegenmilch, hinuntergespült. Er sieht auch wieder seine Mutter vor sich in Ihrem Kleid mit Kragen aus Eichhörnchenfell. Aber all dies war lange her und kam auch damals nur jährlich vor, wenn die Bären die Sündertreppe runtertanzten. Was er ebenfalls nicht vergessen kann und woran er auch noch täglich erinnert wird, das ist der Gestank von verbranntem Haar. Das war damals als der bärtige Priester Ihm das Brandmal mitten auf die Brust setzte. An der Stelle wo die Axt auf der Haut sitzt ist noch niemals wieder Haar nachgewachsen. Als er die beiden Schneiden der Axt in seinen Händen so scharf hat, das er sich damit rasieren könnte, legt er sein Weib aus Eberesche und Eisen auf's Bett, zieht seine Kleider aus und legt sich schlafen. Reise nach Sonnspeer und Treffen mit Nymeria Schon frühmorgens steht die kleinste Pferdesänfte mit drei Pferden davor bereit. Aber der Fürst trödelt wie immer und die Sänfte aus Zedernholz und mit rotem Seitenbehang, der Hauptmann und die von Ihm ausgewählte Begleitung von zwanzig Speeren müssen warten. Der Maester hilft dem Fürsten beim Bad und Frühstück, dennoch verzögert sich die Abreise noch weiter, weil sich der Fürst noch von den Kindern verabschieden will. So wird es Mittag bis alle zur Abreise bereit sind. Der Fürst in seiner Sänfte, Maester Caleotte auf seinem Esel und die anderen zu Fuß. Hauptmann Areo geht, wie gewohnt, zur Linken des Fürsten mit geschulterter Langaxt. Die Reise von den Wassergärten bis nach Sonnspeer führt fast ihre kompletten zehn Meilen am Meer entlang. Auf halbem Wege taucht plötzlich Nymeria, auf Ihrem Pferd hinter einer Düne hervorpreschend, auf. Sie ist die zweite der Sandschlangen, fünfundzwanzig Jahre alt und voller Anmut. Selbst jetzt auf dem Pferd und nach längerem Ritt verlor Sie diese nicht. Sie trägt schimmernde, lilafarbene Gewänder und einen sahne- und kupferfarbigen Seidenumhang. Sie ist gertenschlank, hat glattes, schwarzes Haar, hohe Wangenknochen, volle Lippen und milchweiße Haut. Dies alles verleiht Ihr die Schönheit, die Obara fehlte, aber Sie war ja auch vom edelsten Blut aus Volantis abstammend und Obara nur von einer Hure aus Altsass. Sie zügelt Ihre hübsche, goldene Stute vor der Sänfte und freut sich Ihren Onkel hier ganz zufällig zu treffen. Der Fürst nimmt Ihr Angebot, ihn bis nach Sonnspeer zu begleiten, mit Freuden an. Er sagt das es nett wäre, denn Gicht und Gram wären schlechte Reisegefährten. Sie nimmt das sofort zum Anlass um den Tod Ihres Vaters anzusprechen. Sie fragt den Fürsten ob es stimmt, das der gleiche Gregor Clegane Ihren Vater getötet hat, der auch schon Elia und Ihre Kinder grausamst gemeuchelt hatte und dies jetzt auch öffentlich bekannt hat. Dies bejaht der Fürst und fügt hinzu das Tywin ihm den Kopf vom Berg versprochen hat. Aber auch Sie spricht den vergifteten Speer ihres Vaters an und das der Berg eh einen schön grausamen Tod sterben würde. Sie will den Kopf von Tywin Lennister haben. Sie will nicht wie Obara in den Krieg ziehen, sie braucht nur Ihre süße Schwester Tyene, die ihr helfen kann beider Rachegelüste zu befriedigen. Sie will keine Stadt in Schutt in Asche legen oder tausende Soldaten opfern. Ihr reichen vier Morde mit nur vier Leichen : die Zwillinge von Tywin, der alte Löwe selbst und der kleine König. Fürst Doran erwähnt, das gerade Letzter noch jung und völlig unschuldig an allem ist. Das aber läßt Nym nicht gelten, da Tommen erstens auch nur ein Bastard ist und zweitens die Kinder von Elira noch jünger und unschuldiger waren als Sie vom Berg erschlagen wurden. Areo erwischt sich selbst dabei wie er Lady Nym beobachtet und muss feststellen das Sie nicht weniger tödlich ist wie Obara. Diese trägt Peitsche und Sperr zwar offensichtlich bei sich, aber Nym's gut versteckte Dolche sind, bei Ihrer Kunstfertigkeit damit, ebenso treffsicher wie tödlich. Handelnde & erwähnte Personen Erwähnte Orte & Begriffe Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Kapitel mit einmaligen POV-Charakteren Kategorie:Kapitel, die in Sonnspeer spielen Kategorie:Orte in Dorne